sky_gamblersfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Raiders: Aircraft
These are all Aircraft included in Sky Gambers : Storm Raiders . Fighters P40 Warhawk P40 Warhawk D P40 Warhawk A ---- Fw 190 W'ü'''rger (Shrike) The FW190 deals an insane amount of damage, therefore it is wise to equip it with bombs or high explosive rocket in defend the base games. However, in multiplayer mode the FW190 is easily fragged due to it's inferior agility and armor. Always make sure you an escort when attemping to assualt emeny structures. Fw 190 D The most destructive plane iin the whole game, it can dogfight pretty well since most pilots are able to kill the opponent before they get into dogfight range. Fw 190 A Heavy armor variant, quite useless. ---- F6F Hellcat F6F Hellcat D F6F Hellcat A ---- MiG 3 MiG 3 D MiG 3 A ---- Hurricane Hurricane D Hurricane A ---- Ki-43 Hayabusa (Peregrine Falcon) A dencently performing plane, but for some strange reason it's the only basic fighter that needs to be bought for 99 cents. Ki-43 Hayabusa D Ki-43 Hayabusa A ---- Macchi C.202 Folgore (thunderbolt) Macchi C.202 D Macchi C.202 A Jets Me 262 Schwalbe (Swallow) Me 262 D Me 262 A ---- P-80 Shooting Star P-80 D P-80A ---- Ho 229 A experimental flying wing developed by the thrid reich during the last month of WWII, it can be a extremly dangerous fighter bomber, due to heavy damage, speed and ability to defend itself. Best to be equipped with high exlosive rockets. Ho 229 D Ho 229 A Bombers Ju 87 Stuka (Dive Bomber) Ju 87 D Ju 87 A ---- IL 2 Sturmovik IL 2 Sturmovik D Il 2 Sturmovik A ---- Aichi D3A (Val) Aichi D3A D Aichi D3A A -------------- Legends A6M Zero To Unlock: Complete Mission 2 of Asia-Pacific War Campaign '''A6M Zero D' A modified Zero, it focuses more on firepower, sacrificing the structure's resistance and realiability for better machine guns. To Unlock: Reach Rank Sergeant Third Class A6M Zero A This modified Zero boosts the hull's resistance and reliability, but sacrifices firepower in order to do so. To Unlock: Reach Rank Sergeant Second Class ---- BF109 BF109 D BF109A ---- Spitfire The spitfire's manuverbility and firepower is brilliantly unleashed in dogfight missions and defending friendly base from attackers. The only downside is the awkward mix of two machine guns. If weapon hanger is purchased, then the Spitfire will be the perfect dogfighter, able to finish dogfight mission 11 with ease. Spitfire D Spitfire A ---- P51 Mustang P51 Mustang D P51 Mustang A P51 Mustang AG ---- F4U Corsair F4U Corsair D F4U Corsair A ---- P38 Lightning To Unlock: Reach Rank First Lieutenant P38 Lightning D This variant of the P38 Lightning improves firepower, at the cost of decreasing defense and maneuverability. To Unlock: Reach Rank First Lieutenant P38 Lightning A For a decrease in firepower and agility, this version of the P38 Lightning has a stronger structure, along with better reliability. To Unlock: Reach Rank First Lieutenant --------- Mosquito Mosquito D Mosquito A ---- Yak9 The Yak 9 is usually flow only by experience and rich pilots, most noobs will rage quit upon see this plane. It has the second best damage and second best manuverbility, Making it extremly diffcult but fun to fly. 90% of Yak 9's kills are at close range due to it's agility, Pro players preferr to fire at close range and keep their opponent in a constant loop. Yak9 D Heavy damage variant, bery popular in defend the base game. Yak9 A ---- Re 2005 Re 2005 A Re 2005 D